


Should Have Been

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Because that was a stupid decision and I will not stand for it, Fix-It, I fixed the dumb spoiler, Pacific Rim Uprising Spoilers, Worried Jake, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: A quick attempt to fix the big stupid decision in Uprising.Mako should return if there's ever a Pacific Rim 3 and fight alongside Jake and Raleigh, are you kidding me





	Should Have Been

"Mako!" Jake shouted from the Jaeger. 

She looked at the metal titan as it extended it's fingers towards the helicopter. 

It clunk as it slid down onto it's fingers, toppling her and the pilot to the floor. The helicopter laid in Gipsy Avenger's hand.  Jake smiled in relief, and drew in a big breath. There was no time to waste. Mako was probably hurt from the fall, but he was confident she was ok. Nonetheless, the Jaeger was still there. 

Gispy Avenger crouched and set the helicopter near a tall building, away from Obsidian Fury's range. 

Jake pushed a button above him. "Command! We need an evac ASAP. Mori's helicopter is down, but safe. I'll set a beacon. We'll hold off the Jaeger as long as we can, just come, quick!" 

"Copy that, sending a rescue unit ASAP."

Gispy Avenger rose, and looked through the street at an approaching black Jaeger. It was relentless, walking straight at them. 

"You don't know what you just did." He said, turning towards Obsidian Fury. His co-pilot smiled, and looked at the colossal monster ahead of them.

"Just like the old days?" Nate asked, knowing the answer. 

"No holds barred." He replied, cocking his head to the side. 

They ran at Obsidian Fury. A barrage of missiles flew towards them. But this time, they were ready. At once, their Jaeger rose above the barrage. Both pilots winded their right arm backwards. 

Obsidian Fury blocked the first punch with it's hands, but it was blindsided towards the second. Avenger's left hand fell like a hammer, landing on Obsidian's head, denting it just barely. It stumbled backwards, and quickly regained it's composure.

"That's tougher than tough." Jake muttered in surprise. They tried to discombobulate their enemy, but it shrugged it off like nothing. "Who the hell is piloting this?!" Jake and Nate asked themselves at once. Obsidian looked at them for a moment. It raised it's arm, lifting it's big sword. Jake and Nate assumed fighting positions, ready for combat. Obsidian fired another barrage at their feet, hitting the Jaeger in the leg, making it stumble a little.

When they recovered, they looked at where Obsidian was, but it was missing. Instead, they saw a jet of black quickly escaping into the ocean. 

"Goddamnit." Jake said.

"Too far to track it. Sorry, Jake."

"Nevermind that. We need to get Mako to safety."

* * *

 

"Patient took a bad fall!" A doctor explained as a nurse took the gurney into the hospital. "We'll need to make sure there's no organ rupture. Looks like a broken arm." She said, looking at Mako's arm. 

"Will she be alright?" Jake asked while walking behind her. 

"I think so. She got lucky, this could have been worse. Sorry sir, I need to take her in."

He stayed silent, and watched as his sister was taken through white revolving doors.

"Please be safe, sis." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Jake was looking out the window. Nate sat next to him. 

"I bet she'll be ok, Jake. She's gone through tougher shit, you know that."

"I do just..." He looked down, and then at Nate. His eyes were damp. "It was too close. Too goddamn close. And just what the hell happened? Did that thing purposefully went after her?!" He raised his voice just a bit, taking Nate aback. "Sorry mate just... It's a lot."

"That it is, brother. That it is." He said, putting his arm to Jake's shoulder. "You saved her. That's what matters."

"We did. Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you." Jake said, offering a smile to Nate. 

"Oh you could have. Wouldn't doubt it."

They looked at each other. Jake was seeming calmer. Even with everything on top of him, Nate was there. He pat him in the chest. "I'm gonna get something from the machine, want anything?"

"Nah. Just don't get your weight in candy?"

"You're not my boss." Jake said as he chuckled.

The doctor from before was in the room. 

"Pentecost?"

Jake rushed to her. 

"Yes, it's me. How is she?"

She looked tired, but gave a reassuring smile. "Her arm's broken and she will be bedridden for some time. But other than that, she should make a quick recovery." Nate patted Jake on the shoulder, as he looked down at the doctor, his hands covering his smiling mouth. 

"Thank you doctor. That's... oh man-"

"You were in the Avenger weren't you?"

"Yes ma'am." 

"It was a very brave thing you did. You should be proud." She smiled.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's asleep for the moment, but if you want to wait-"

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Mako looked peaceful under the covers, a cast on her left arm peeking carefully laid next to her. 

Jake's throat felt heavy, but he mustered a smile.

"Tough as dad, aren't you sis?" He said, sniffling, and took a seat next to her. "Even tougher." He seemed to whisper to her.

Her room was clean, and quiet. It was a different type of quiet than in the waiting room. It felt calm, rather than heavy.

While there were many questions on his head, none seemed as important as this moment. His sister was in front of him. She might have not if things played differently.

But he vowed to prevent this. Jake clenched his hand, willing it to soon crush the responsible for this. 

"You have done so much, Mako. Now let me do what I can. Just promise..." He stopped. "Promise you will be ok."

He kissed her forehead, and sat until she would wake up. He looked out the window again.

Everything had changed. Soon it would be time to rise to the challenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick attempt to fix the big stupid decision in Uprising.  
> Mako should return if there's ever a Pacific Rim 3 and fight alongside Jake and Raleigh, are you kidding me


End file.
